domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MonsterGal101/The Dream of an Endermite
This is for Dom's story contest. -LET'S BEGIN- Narrator: How would your life be if you lived in complete darkness? Not if there was no light, I mean. If there was no hope, no progress, no sign of empathy, just the same things over and over again. It feels gloomy, horrible, doesn't it? Well, that's a normal day in the End. And well, we do have the dim and dark atmosphere to compliment the emptiness of the mobs living there... But still, somewhere among the darkness, the lack of warmth and the dominance of broken thoughts, crammed in the corner of the End city lies a colony of...Endermites. How cool. And yet, in that little world, lit up by just the particles connecting the Ender Dragon with the closest of the Ender Crystals, above the consuming abyss we call the Void, lives a minute creature with massive dreams...staring in the blankness of the Void, dreaming of better days. Gaspy: *sigh* I'll never get out of here. I just wonder how it is like beyond this emptyness. Meet Gaspy, a tiny Endermite with a huge heart. Staring at the nothingness and daydreaming has become his daily activity. After all, there's not much an Endermite can do, right? Of course, Gaspy isn't just an Endermite.. Chirp: Hey! YO? End Stone to Gaspy! Can you hear me? Gaspy: Ah! Tou scared the Nether out of me Chirp! Puffy: That's what happens when you zone out all the time. Gaspy: Is it really so bad that I have vision? Is it bad that I want to get down there to the main island and probably beyong this dimension? Chirp: Dude, we're just Endermites. Even if we survive the Enderman's wrath or get teleported where some random human throws an Ender Pearl, we still won't make it far. You need to be more of a realist. Puffy: Plus, remember what happened the last time your mind wandered off, where you were nearly killed by that purple eyed freak? Or when a human nearly noticed you entering his pockets? Gaspy: Well, alright. But you still have to admit, we can't just be stuck here our whole lives! There is a vast world before us, waiting to be discovered! Puffy: Gaspy, I know you're a colourfull and adventurous soul, but you finally need to face it: we're not like humans. We can't do what they can and also nobody likes us out there. Now, cone on. We have bread particles for dinner. Chirp: Yum, bread! Let's move, we'll be interviewing that Shulker about his human tossing techniques again! Ah come on! They've been eating bread particles for ages now! And are they seriously talking to the Shulker for the 244th time? Gaspy can't take this anymore. He wants to leave this gloomy scary mess behind where nothing ever happens and join the world's beat! Why can't his friends see this? Why can't anyone see this, that even animals have a soul of their own? Gaspy: That's it. Now's the time to escape. I have to make it quick so that nobody notices me this time. He passes through the tiny tiny portal that teleports to the main End island. Chirp and Puffy noticed that and followed him. Trying to avoid the dangerous Endermen that inhabit the island, he notices a gang of humans walking past him. Category:Blog posts